


Autonomy (Chapter 2)- A Time For Learning

by AzureZeal



Series: Autonomy- In character Sonic Smut [2]
Category: Sonic - Fandom, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Furry, Humor, In Character, M/M, Oral Sex, Spite has turned to fun, Tags Are Hard, anatomically correct
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26502211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureZeal/pseuds/AzureZeal
Summary: After Sonic's previous sexual encounter, he visits his close friends to learn more about these sort of things.
Relationships: Miles "Tails" Prower & Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower/Sonic the Hedgehog
Series: Autonomy- In character Sonic Smut [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926787
Comments: 9
Kudos: 15
Collections: Sonic, Sonic Fanfics





	Autonomy (Chapter 2)- A Time For Learning

**Author's Note:**

> On the topic of character's ages: OFFICIALLY Sonic is about 15-16 while Tails is 8.
> 
> This is somewhat awkward as Sonic would have to be at least 25 if you want to avoid underage stuff, and I simply cannot picture Sonic (as a character) being older than me at this point.
> 
> However, notably, Amy was aged up from 8 to 12 during the transition to Modern Sonic. Basically intending to turn her from a fangirl to a legitimate romantic interest. Obviously Sega never anticipated people to start putting Sonic and Tails in bed together, but if they had, its reasonable that they might have also aged the fox up. Suddenly the age gap of Sonic being 21 and Tails being 18 feels FAR more natural.
> 
> Just know the above explanation is how i pictured it while writing. All characters are over 18
> 
> Comments, criticisms, praise and death threats are all accepted in equal measure (ok maybe not that last one, mods might not like that.) 
> 
> Oh and if anything feels off from an Ao3 perspective (tags and such) let me know, im new here.

Wind in his fur, heart racing and head both literally and metaphorically in the clouds, Sonic the Hedgehog soared through the sky on his trusty biplane, the Tornado. 

  
“Wooooohoooooo!” the young hedgehog cried out, rolling above the clouds in an impressive display of pilotry. Sonic was in no particular rush to reach his destination, doing barrel rolls and loops along the way. The plane leveled out and he was free to indulge in his own thoughts. It had only been a couple of days since “the incident.” That’s what Sonic kept calling it in his head. “The incident” made it sound like it was some sort of world-endangering event; something he was used to dealing with. Of course, what actually happened was that the World’s Fastest Hedgehog lost his virginity- to his former rival no less! He also had to wrestle with his suddenly evolving sexuality. He wasn’t disturbed at the realization of his own bisexuality, but it did come as something of a surprise since he had simply never taken the time to consider what he preferred. He felt like a bit of an idiot. His own habits should have given it away: when he was alone he would roll into a ball and… well… even thinking about it was filling the plummeting hedgehog with a deep crimson embarrassment.

Wait… plummeting? 

“UH-OH!” Yanking back hard on the joystick, gritting his teeth and desperately hoping that a distracted flying accident would not be the end of his life as a hero, Sonic struggled against the heavy turbulence battering against the plane's wings. “Gotta… roll!” Sonic found himself below the cloud line, fighting desperately to free the plane of its nosedive. He leveraged every control surface on the plane, every trick he knew to slow it down and point the nose up. Metal groaned, wind howled, and Sonic's heart sank as he watched his altitude continue to plummet towards the brilliant blue ocean even as the plane’s nose slowly inched upwards. 

WOOOOOOSHHHH! 

Sea spray coated the spiky pilot as the Tornado barely evened out and began rising above the ocean. As he began to ascend, with adrenaline pumping through his veins, Sonic couldn’t help but laugh. The last second, over the ocean recovery seemed so cliché, but it was, surprisingly, a first for him. He kept laughing softly to himself even as he regained a reasonable altitude and his destination came into view.

Angel Island. A huge landmass that, though some ancient magic, floated somewhere above the ocean due south-west of Sunset City. Its exact location was far from consistent; sometimes the island would hover right next to the Mystic Ruins (which was presumably where it came from) and cause an uncomfortable amount of shade. Other times it would be so far out into the ocean that dry land was nowhere to be seen. No matter what though, if you had the right equipment the island was easy to find. All you needed was a Chaos Emerald radar; follow that and you were more likely to wind up in Angel Island than anywhere else. The whole island glowed a vibrant green on the radar, as it was the power of the Master Emerald that kept it afloat. 

Sonic circled the island twice, lowering altitude and speed until he could safely land on the long stretch of short grass leading up to the Master Emerald shrine. The landing was less than smooth, but that was normal on this makeshift runway. On top of the shrine the Master Emerald stood proud, producing a beautiful verdant light. On top of the emerald, slightly less proud looking, was Knuckles the Echidna, lounging around quietly. Sonic had seen this enough times that he no longer wondered if treating the emerald like a park bench was sacrilegious. He also knew that imitating the guardian’s lax behaviour was a quick way of getting a boot to the head.

“Heya Knucklehead!” Sonic waved as he approached, sitting himself down cross-legged next to the emerald.

“Yo.” the echidna replied casually, hardly stirring.

“I see you didn’t try to knock me out of the sky this time.” Sonic snarked.

“You called ahead this time, like I asked.” Knuckles grinned, “Besides those boulders were just warning shots, they didn’t come close to hitting you.”

Sonic, for his own part, couldn’t help but grin as well. Knuckles was naturally adversarial, which played well off the hedgehog’s quick wit. It seemed like the stoic guardian was finally developing a decent sense of humour. “I’m still surprised you let Tails convince you to get a phone, old-timer.” He mused.

“I’m hardly a year older than you, punk.” Knuckles shot back, as if on reflex. 

Having exchanged their typical pleasantries an uncharacteristic silence hung over the pair. The hyperactive hedgehog fidgeted anxiously, trying to figure out how to start the conversation. He wasn’t used to… venting? Opening up? Whatever it was he planned to do it was foreign to him. He finally opened his mouth, but was cut off before any coherent words formed. 

“Take your time Sonic. I’ve got all day.” Knuckles said softly, still lounging.

Sonic took a deep breath, “Thank you Knuckles…” Another breath. “Like I said on the phone, it’s kinda crazy, and pretty personal, you sure you’re up for it?”

“Whenever you are.” 

Slowly but surely, the Fastest Thing Alive began recounting the events of a few days past. The red echidna listened silently, eventually sitting up and nodding along to the story. He said nothing as Sonic described, in as few words as possible, losing his virginity to Shadow the Hedgehog. As his story reached its conclusion, Sonic began trailing off. “And then he was making breakfast- and then he just… left…”

Knuckles remained silent for a long moment. He took a seat on the stone altar next to his friend. “So,” he began, “Do you have a crush on Shadow now?” he asked, sincerity in his voice.

  
  
“Are you kidding?! No way!” Sonic was defensive, but honest. “It’s just… frustrating because… I know I don’t like him like that but…” He kept stumbling over his words. “I just keep flashing back to that night! I just don’t know how I'm supposed to handle all this…”

“I hate to say it, but I really don’t know how to help you.” Knuckles lamented. “I’ve lived on this island my whole life with nobody but the small animals to keep my company. I don’t know the first thing about relationships or romance or any of that stuff.” He shrugged. Seeing his friend’s look of dejection and desperation he added, “Maybe you should go talk to Tails? He’s not a kid anymore, he probably knows a lot more about this kind of stuff than I do.” 

The inexperienced hedgehog looked up, smiling at his old pal. "I think you're right Knux" He stood up, reinvigorated. "Hey uhh… thanks for listening and not laughing at me, you're a good guy."

"Oh, don't worry," Knuckles rose to his feet and gave his friend a pat on the shoulder. "I'll laugh at you plenty once you're out of here."

Sonic rolled his eyes and brushed the echidna's hand off his shoulder. The Blue Blur gave Knuckles another grin before scooting off to his plane. Before leaving he reached into a compartment on the Tornado, and produced a tall purple can. “Before I forget!” Sonic revved up a spin dash in place and used the momentum to launch the can towards the bright red target. Knuckles caught it effortlessly. It was one of his hard grape sodas that he had left at Sonic’s house. “It does terrible things to me!” he shouted. Knuckles shrugged and chuckled as the Tornado’s engine roared into action. As the plane took off, Knuckles figured he deserved a reward for his good listening skills and went to open the can. Of course, popping the top off the can caused the carbonation inside to explode. And so, Knuckles ended up watching his friend fly off Angel island with a mouthful of aluminum and overflowing fizzy alcohol as he tried to avoid spilling pop on the sacred jewel he sat on. 

****************************************************************************************************

Less than an hour later, Sonic was coming in for a landing at Tails’ workshop near the Mystic Ruins. After a few quick bumps and rumbles, he hopped out of his plane and approached the workshop door. He was somewhat surprised to see the door closed, as he had radioed down and gotten the a-ok from his friend to land. He wondered briefly if Tails had somehow automated his radio system, though before he could seriously consider this, he was suddenly tackled from behind with a surprise aerial fox hug. 

“Haha! Gotcha!” The young orange fox proclaimed as he released his grip on his best friend, smiling up at him. 

Sonic smiled back, admittedly a bit surprised at the sudden physical contact. “Ya sure did buddy!” Sonic ruffled his friend’s hair, bringing forth a short burst of giggles from him. “Long time, no see. How’s it going?”

“Pretty good,” The young fox replied. “I was actually just about to head into town to grab some parts, wanna come with?”

Thinking it would be rude to interrupt the young inventor’s work, Sonic gave him an enthusiastic thumbs up. Tails quickly entered and re-emerged from the workshop with a well-worn satchel slung over his shoulder. The two of them quickly made their way to the train station and, luckily, the train was just about to leave. The Mystic Ruins was the last stop on this route. At one time, the station was a makeshift wooden establishment built to facilitate an explorative research team. Today… well it hadn’t changed much. It was certainly a bit larger, more well put together and it had a gift shop now, as the ruins had turned into something of a tourist trap. Either way, the world-famous hedgehog was silently thankful that the station and train itself was mostly empty. Deep down, he was a fairly private hedgehog, enjoying the limelight in short controlled bursts.

By the time the train pulled into Station Square, the two friends had hardly spoken a word. Sonic had been oddly still throughout the ride; typically, one would expect him to pace through the car or tap his foot but instead he just sat there, hands on his knees, occasionally looking out the window. It didn’t take a genius to figure out something was bothering him, so naturally the actual genius was able to notice it easily. Nevertheless, Tails held his tongue, as he led his friend to the more residential area of the city. Eventually they were in front of a somewhat larger house in the suburbs, with a proportionally large garage. 

Tails knocked on the garage door, producing a rough metal tone. “Mr. Jacobs?” He shouted at the door.

“Just a minute!” Came a gruff, slightly accented voice, muffled by the garage door. It opened, revealing a large middle-aged man whose face looked as prickly as Sonic’s quills. He was dressed in a white sleeveless shirt and cargo shorts, both of which were matted with grease. “Ahh! Miles! Good to see you! You brought your friend along this time I see.” Mr. Jacobs rummaged around the garage as he spoke. The interior was dimly lit and seemingly disorganized, covered top to bottom in tools and parts that the Blue Blur recognized from his buddy’s workshop. 

“Miles?” Sonic whispered questioningly to Tails. He knew his best friend’s name, obviously, but it was odd to hear it. Sometimes he would hear “Mr. Prower” if the two of them ever got caught by the press at the same time, but never just “Miles”. Tails shrugged, rolling his eyes at the curious hedgehog. Speaking of things he rarely heard: being referred to as “Tails’ friend”. Second billing was unfamiliar to the Fastest Thing Alive.

Mr. Jacobs spoke up again. “I have that part you asked for.” He handed over a small metal object that Sonic didn’t get a good look at. Tails quickly stashed it away in his pouch before pulling out his personal tablet, the Miles Electric.

“Okay, payment should be transferred over.” The fox grinned as he finished tapping on the device’s screen.

“Always strange not dealing with real cash.” The man grunted, then quickly added: “Not that it bothers me, it just lacks that certain feeling you know?” 

Tails nodded in agreement and offered to bring rings next time. The conversation quickly derailed into a discussion of the current economy, the validity of rings as a currency, the world’s over-reliance on the internet and a myriad of other topics that threatened to bore Sonic to death. Still, it was a nice, friendly conversation that actually helped ease some of the building tension in the blue hedgehog (even if he could barely participate). 

Breaking the flow of conversation, the door inside the garage leading into the house suddenly opened. A young boy, likely around 7 or 8, came out. “Daaaaad!” He nearly shouted, “Why didn’t you tell me Sonic was here?!” he looked about ready to jump out of his own skin. 

“Last time you said you weren’t interested in seeing Miles.” Mr. Jacobs smirked as he spoke, Sonic sensed this was some sort of vindication for an apathetic comment the kid must have made.

“But, but… I haven’t met Sonic!” the kid quickly turned towards the guests. “Umm… can I get your autograph?” 

“Yeah sure!” Sonic gave him a thumbs up as Mr. Jacobs Jr. flung himself back through the door in search of something to sign. All three of them gave a slight chuckle at the kid’s exuberance. Sonic signed the comic book the kid gave him, and ruffled his hair. This was the kind of attention he could enjoy. “And remember,” Sonic paused, searching for some kind of wholesome message, “Be careful around your dad’s work. Always follow proper safety procedure.” Nailed it. 

“Uh oh, the sun’s going down already,” Tails noted. “Last train back to the ruins is probably pulling into the station now.” Tails gave his business partner a quick bow. “Thanks for everything Mr. Jacobs.”

“Thank you as well Miles. Take care you two.”

“Thanks Sonic!” The kid cried out, clutching the comic book like it was made of gold.

The two speedsters zipped through the city in a flash. There was a certain art to doing so without disrupting the average citizen; keeping to rooftops and rarely used roads and such. In no time, they reached the train station. Unfortunately, their ride was already pulling out of the station. 

Sonic snapped his fingers. “Shoot! Not like me to be late.” 

Tails found a sudden interest in his shoes. “Sorry about that, we got more side-tracked than usual.” He muttered bashfully.

“Don’t worry about it buddy. Besides, this just means you and I get to have a little race back to the workshop.” Big Blue grinned devilishly. The fox returned the grin with an equal measure of slyness. The two furballs hopped off the platform and took a sprinter’s starting stance.

From above on the platform, a young woman in a staff outfit shouted at them. “Hey! Hey! Kids! It’s not safe down there! Get back up here now before I-” before she could finish, the two of them took off at blinding speeds. The resulting backdraft caused the woman’s hat to fly down the track, toppled a newspaper stand (sending the pages just about everywhere), and made the station workers question the fairness of their wages; especially when their boss came to shout at them for the mess, which in turn eventually led to a workers strike, the second one in the stations history. 

The race was intense. Sonic having the clear edge in raw speed meant little to Tails’ intimate familiarity with the area and his ability to fly, which allowed him to surmount some difficult terrain along the way. In Sonic’s eyes the whole world was a perfectly built parkour course. A toppled over tree might look like a ramp, a strange rock formation could be used as a loop, and some of the odd plant life in these parts made for excellent springs. They passed the train in no time, taking a moment to wave to the passengers inside before hitting the gas again. Spin, jump, boost- spring here, swing there, grind here. The resulting speed-high the daredevil hedgehog experienced put his brain into overdrive. Thoughts swarmed his head like ants on a sugar cube. Running was usually a calming experience, but today, he couldn’t help but feel like he was running away from his problems. How was he supposed to even talk to Tails about all this? “Oh yeah I lost my virginity to Shadow, how was your weekend?” As if! Tails was leading the race as they both entered the final tunnel leading to the Mystic Ruins station. The whole situation suddenly felt very stupid. _What would Tails even know about this sort of thing?_ Sonic thought to himself, frustrated even as he gradually gained ground on his opponent. So frustrated in fact, he didn’t notice he had cleared the tunnel, nor did he notice the barrier, intended for stopping runaway trains, placed on the edge of the track. Sonic bowled over said barrier, flinging himself far off the tracks, placing him square above the ocean.

“Wooooaaaaahh!” He cried out, trying in vain to keep genuine terror and panic out of his voice. This was his second close encounter with the cerulean abyss today; he was starting to think it had it out for him. His descent was suddenly halted as he felt his arm get violently yanked back, and heard the familiar sound of Tails’ signature propeller tails. The two of them shared a grin before the flying fox gave a quick spin and threw the blue hydrophobe back towards dry land. 

****************************************************************************************************

“Thanks again for the save back there buddy.” Sonic sipped at a mug of hot cocoa his friend had prepared for him. The pair had made their way back to the workshop and found themselves in the only space not dedicated to machinery and invention: Tails’ bedroom. It was a fairly small room, the bed taking up the majority of the space. Other than that, there was an attic ladder leading back down to the main workshop, a dresser, a computer desk, and a door to the washroom.

Tails for his part was exiting the washroom. Their race had worked up quite the sweat for both of them. Tails, being a good host, had insisted Sonic go first, made him hot chocolate and invited him to “make himself at home” which Sonic did and sat at the edge of the bed. Tails was still brushing some of his fur as he sat down on his desk chair “Don’t mention it.” Tails said, his fur glistened a little bit in the light- he took much better care of it than Sonic did his own. “How’s the cocoa?”

“So good.” Sonic took a slurp; it wasn’t too hot by now. “I made you some too while you were in there, it's right behind you on the desk there.”

“Oh!” Tails spun himself around, grabbed the mug and took a careful sip. “Thanks Sonic!” He smiled brightly at his friend. 

_Ok, time to bite the bullet._ The world saving hedgehog steeled himself as he started to speak. “Tails, I need to talk to you about something… And I need you to finish that sip before I start because you’ll probably hit me with a spit take if I just say it now.” Tails nearly choked on his drink at that comment, but held it in and swallowed hard, nodding to indicate he was ready. “I-... I lost my virginity a few days ago.”

Tails startled briefly. Blinking away his surprise at the blunt statement, he shook his head quickly. “Oh wow… Congrats...?” The fox couldn’t keep the surprise out of his voice. “I take it from how you’ve been acting today it didn’t go so well?” 

“It was with Shadow.”

A slight pause… “Holy shit.”

“Tails!” Sonic admonished. He had never heard his friend curse.

“I’m sorry but… Like… wow! Shadow? Really?!”

“Oh, please don’t embarrass me any more than I already am.” He was sure he was blushing. 

“Ok, ok, I’m sorry.” Tails made an easing motion with his hands and took a deep breath. “Do you mind me asking how and why that happened?”

“Honestly? I’m still trying to figure that out myself, but I’ll tell you the story anyway.” For the second time today (and at least the 10th time in his own head) Sonic recounted that night with Shadow. For some reason, he felt more comfortable getting into the details. Maybe it was because he had already told the story once, or maybe it was because he was closer friends with Tails (though he hated the idea of ranking his friendships.) Either way, as he continued recounting the events of “the incident”, Tails would occasionally interject with questions. 

“So, he just started kissing you?” The fox boy inquired.

“Yeah, he was super drunk.” The young hedgehog explained.

“Was it good?” 

The question surprised Sonic, “I mean, I was pretty drunk too… but yeah, he must get a lot of practice.” He said, blushing.

“Aww gross, I just pictured him and Rouge making out.” Tails chuckled, relieving the tension slightly as Sonic continued his story. 

“Anyway, I got a little… ‘visibly excited’ after the kiss. When Mr. Edgehog noticed, I ended up bolting out of the house.”

“In the rain?” the attentive fox clarified.

“Yeah.”

“With no sneakers?” 

  
“Uh-huh.” Sonic affirmed.

“Drunk?”

“Yep.”

“You ate dirt, didn’t you?”

“Like you wouldn’t believe!” Sonic laughed along with his friend. “Probably my worst wipeout in the past year! Old Egghead might actually have a chance against me if he convinced me to take a few shots before taking him on.” They laughed even harder at the absurdity of the idea. As their giggle fit died down, Sonic was able to continue. “So anyway, he ended up coming after me and we both got pretty muddy. Long story short we ended up in the bath together.” 

“As you do.” Tails commented sarcastically.

Green eyes rolled as the hedgehog continued. "Point is, Shadow looked like he had fallen asleep and I could see his… Wiener poking out of the water. So, I just decided to, like, tease him a little bit. A-anyway next thing I know he’s got me pinned to a wall and wants to take it to the bedroom!

“How did you tease him?” Tails halted the story again, sitting at the edge of his seat, eyes wide. Sonic recognized the expression from years and years of recounting his heroic escapades to his best bud. The familiarity helped ease the awkwardness of the question.

"Well…" he took a moment to mentally rewind his story, "at first I just stretched out my legs and rubbed it though my socks but…" Sonic started to speak faster, trying to outrun his nervousness. "Eventually I got really curious, and, well, you're pretty flexible too, right Tails? So, I decided to see if it felt the same in my mouth as mine did and, umm...I sucked his… y'know…" 

"Oh! I do that too!" Tails said.

"Wait, you what?!"

"Uhh 'self service' y'know." The fox clarified, bending over slightly while sticking out his tongue and making a lewd hand gesture. 

"Oh!" Sonic had misinterpreted his friend. He quickly shook the image of Tails with someone's dick in his mouth out of his mind. "Y'know what, that does make me feel a bit better about it. Glad I'm not alone." He laughed it off, thankful that the conversation turned away from his advances on Shadow. The Blue Blur finished his story, explaining how the black hedgehog took his virginity, and sharing a laugh as Tails explained that Shadow sounded like a "power bottom".

"So, I guess I'm just a bit confused." Sonic concluded. "Ok, so, I'm bi, I guess." He stammered a bit. "I know I don't have feelings for Shadow, but now I've lost my virginity to him! Isn't that, like, a bad thing?"

Tails shook his head. "Don't get all worked up about that," he said earnestly. "Virginity is a silly concept. Think about it; you've sucked yourself off, doesn't that mean you've lost your virginity to yourself?"

"That's totally different," Sonic argued.

"Oral sex is sex too," he pointed out while waving his finger. "My point is, virginity is what you make of it, don't stress about it." Tails was trying his best to reassure his friend.

Sonic didn't look overly reassured. "I just keep thinking about that night!" the blue hedgehog lamented. "Not just the private stuff, what he said to me too."

"About being lonely?" White-tipped tails twirled curiously behind the inquisitive fox boy.

"That." Sonic pointed in affirmation. "But also… the stuff about Amy. Argh! I don't even know why I'm bugging you about this; have you ever even had a girlfriend?" He winced even as he said it, the question coming off more hostile than intended. 

Tails looked down, twiddling his hands. “Boyfriend actually....” Sonic didn’t hear him so he spoke again. “I’ve had a boyfriend.”

“I had no idea… who was it? Why didn’t you introduce me?” 

“I did… although I guess I didn’t tell you who he was. Remember that wolf boy? With the little pink streak in his fur?” It's important to note that, as a general rule, the Fastest Thing Alive moved through life too fast to notice every stranger he ran past. He couldn't remember the name, but the face was distinctive. A pink shock of hair covering piercing lupine eyes. He had been leaving as Sonic was visiting his friend. That was about a year ago. 

Sonic stirred from his recall. Tails' ears were drooped down and Sonic recognized his face as the one that preceded tears. "I'm so sorry Tails…" He suddenly felt worlds away from his best friend. 

“It’s fine.” Tails didn’t sound fine. “We broke up a while back anyway… I’m still friends with him at least, and the others from that group.” 

“That group?” 

“Yeah, my other friends.” Tails looked as if he had just let a secret slip.

It took the Blue Bullet a few long moments to fully process what his friend had just said. Naturally, Tails had other friends that he didn’t know about. Totally normal. However, upon reflection, he didn’t have any sort of friends that he hadn’t told Tails about. Sonic’s mind raced. He wasn’t angry, he just had so many questions. Was it a secret on purpose, or had Sonic simply failed to pay any attention to his friend’s personal life? Of all things, he ended up spouting out: “Do your other friends call you ‘Miles’?” Sonic covered his own mouth too late. Somehow, the conversation was outrunning the Fastest Thing Alive. 

“Y-Yeah…” Tails’ expression was unreadable.

“Do you prefer ‘Miles’?” The name remained consistently alien to the hedgehog’s mouth.

“S-sometimes… I mean… ‘Tails’ sort of feels like a superhero name y’know? My friends- my other friends- they know who I am obviously but it just feels more personal when they call me Miles.”

“I’m sorry, I-” Sonic deflated. Worlds became galaxies as the distance between them expanded further. The orange fox clearly felt this distance too. Trying to remedy it, he stood up and laid down on the bed beside Sonic, motioning his friend to do the same. Before his head even hit the pillow, Sonic felt the fox bury himself in the small soft fur covering his chest. He felt tears soaking into him as his friend sobbed quietly. The closeness helped somewhat as the two held each other in a tight embrace. 

After a long moment, Tails' sobbing quieted and he began to speak. "I miss you!" He said, a hint of desperation seeping into his voice. "Whenever I do see you we're saving the world and we haven't just hung out together in who knows how long and…" he trailed off, mumbling, "I mean, obviously I like you… but I never thought about it that way… I didn't even know you cared about sex…"

"I didn't know I did either buddy." Sonic reassured him, squeezing him tighter. "I'm still not sure I do. That's why I came to see you. You're a lot smarter than me and I can trust you with anything." He stroked his fur, and added. "I want you to be able to trust me too. I haven't been there for you when you needed me, and I'm gonna try to change that, ok?" So much emotion poured out of both of them. Sonic, outwardly seemed remarkably calm. Both of their perceptions of one another had been shattered in a way, and they needed to figure out how to reconcile the old with the new. For Sonic, this was easy. Tails had a small, secret life that Sonic didn't know about. So what? The bigger issue was the feelings of neglect plaguing the vulnerable fox.

If Sonic himself hadn't been in such a vulnerable situation, if he hadn't been doing so much self reflection lately, and if he didn't realize just how much time he had been spending alone lately, Sonic would have almost certainly not known how to comfort his friend. He was caring and kind at heart, but undoubtedly struggled with an egotistical attitude that could make it difficult to admit his mistakes. But right now, he understood how his best friend felt. He wanted nothing more than to make him feel better, and make sure this sort of heartache was never repeated. Sonic closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Tails smelled of flowery shampoo and soap. His fur was impossibly soft. 

"You can call me Tails." Blinking, Sonic made a confused grunt in response to the sudden proclamation from the young fox. "I like it better that way with you. I like feeling like a hero around you."

"You are a hero, Tails." Sonic assured him. "And I think you've reminded me how much I like being just… normal around you. Thank you for that."

"Don't mention it. Besides you came here to sort out your issues." Tails broke the embrace and sat up. "Instead I got all twisted in a knot over stuff. Let's start figuring out how I can help you." Looking up at the bright fox boy, his voice brimming with confidence and compassion, Sonic truly felt like he was looking into the eyes of a hero.

****************************************************************************************************

Some time passed as the two discussed Sonics feelings. It was getting dark out and moonlight filtered through the skyward windows

"So, to sum it up..." Tails had started making notes, tapping a clipboard with the eraser end of his pencil. "You're interested in Amy but you don't know how to take your relationship to the next level, is that right?"

"Nail on the head, buddy."

"Well, then there's only one thing left to do… Roleplay!"

“You’ve gotta be kidding me.” Sonic threw his hands up. 

“I’m serious!” Tails insisted, laughing. He positioned himself at the head of the bed, sitting cross legged and facing Sonic. “You sit there and just… pretend I’m Amy and you’re trying to take me out on a date.” 

The inexperienced improvisationist groaned but agreed to play along. “Ahem! Oh, hey Amy ummm… There’s a new arcade in downtown Central City… Did you want to come check it out?” Sonic couldn’t help but grumble. “There's no way she would be into that.”

Tails spoke up defensively, “You’re wrong! Sonic, she likes you, give it a chance!” He settled down a bit. Tails understood something Sonic did not: Amy would do anything so long as it was with Sonic. After all, he felt the same way. He started speaking in a more effeminate voice, “Sure Sonic, I’d love to.” His performance was a bit over the top, like an amateur Shakespear play.

Sonic chuckled at his friend’s bad acting. “I guess then I would pick her up and head towards the place.”

  
“She giggles in your arms.”

“Of course, she does.” Sonic rolled his eyes “And once we get there, I’ll let her down and buy her some tokens to use on the games.” 

“And a snack and a drink.” Tails added.

“R-right, like a gentleman.” He scratched the back of his head. “Are you sure she would like this? I’ve never seen her interested in playing video games.” 

“Ok, let’s assume Amy REALLY doesn’t like video games, like, at all. Which I doubt, by the way.” Tails spoke with authority. “How many other fun things can you do at an arcade? I’ve seen places with everything from indoor rock climbing to a VR setup. You can’t possibly tell me you two won’t find SOMETHING interesting there.”  
  
“Alright, alright. Point taken. So, we go around and find something she likes-”

“That you BOTH like.” He corrected, sternly.

"That we both like." Sonic repeated cautiously, then continued. "And then I guess we have fun and… I walk her home? Right?" 

“Don’t you wanna do more?” Tails leaned in and placed his hand over his friend’s.

“Y-yeah…” The heroic hedgehog stuttered.

"Then what do you say to her?" Tails kept himself close.

"Ummm… Today was really nice Amy. Did you have fun?"

"I did Sonic."

"I was wondering if… um…" He trailed off. "I don't know I guess I just want to… kiss her?" He broke character to express his confusion. 

"Then do it, I want it." Tails' voice was hard to read, but his eyes spoke of desperation and desire. Sonic tried to picture Amy doing this, closing his eyes as he did. He leaned in. Closer… closer… There it was! An explosion of warmth and tingling sparks up his whole body. He blinked, and saw his best friend sitting in front of him. “AHH! OH JEEZ! T-TAILS I’M SORRY THAT WAS-Hmmph!” Sonic was interrupted by another kiss, this one more forceful on Tails’ end. He was forced down onto the bed, his quills splaying out behind him. Sonic didn't resist, not at first. The fox was skilled, and his tongue dancing around Sonic's mouth made it difficult to focus. Eventually, Tails broke the embrace, staring into his best friends’ eyes.

“Just treat me like you’d treat her.” Tails said as he nuzzled closer, suckling down his friend’s neck. 

Sonic tried in vain to hold in his moans. He was breathing hard, getting light headed as more and more pleasure assaulted his body. Warm fur, soft fabric, a moist mouth; all these sensations hit him, though in the haze of arousal he couldn’t pinpoint where each sensation was focused. He basked in this hazy pleasure until the feeling suddenly spiked in his groin. Without realizing it, he had let himself be exposed, and Tails’ mouth had seized the opportunity readily. 

The skilled tongue that had been attacking his mouth was now ferociously wrapping around his cock. _He’s even better than Shadow!_ Sonic thought to himself as he threw his head back in pleasure. The sensation kept growing and growing, building up at the base of his length. In a rush of emotion and desire Sonic found his hands gripping the orange head fur in front of him and pulling it down to the base of his cock. Orgasm rocked through the hedgehog’s body like an earthquake. The first jet of cum splattered against the back of the submissive fox’s throat, making him gag and pull his head away desperately. Sonic’s forceful grip on his friend’s head had softened to a gentle suggestion, allowing Tails to escape quickly. Of course, the remaining 4 or so ropes of cum still had to go somewhere, so they contented themselves to marking Tails’ face and chest with a goopy white sheen. 

The pause was… seemingly infinite. Tails supported himself with his arms behind him, looking up at wide, emerald eyes. Sonic stood on his knees, staring down at the cum-stained face of his best friend. “Tails I-”

A sudden kiss graced the hedgehog’s lips. It tasted like cum. Such a familiar taste…

Tails spoke up, “I need to clean up.” He stood up and disappeared into the washroom.

And so, Sonic sat there, half erect and trying to make sense of how his life got to this point. _What in the world just happened?_ He asked himself as he collapsed into a pillow. _Why did we do that? What was I thinking?!_

_What was I thinking?!_ Thought Tails as he took a washcloth to his face. _He’s gonna be mad at me, right? I know he has a thing for Amy so that was definitely not okay. I should have asked; we should have talked about it. I feel like I took advantage of him!_ Tails put his head in his hands and let the sink run for a few long moments, trying to process things. _I need to calm down. Let’s sit down for a minute, think this through… I don’t even know what I was thinking! He’s my best friend, and I’ve always admired him but it’s not like I want to go out with him. I just… I wanted him to be happy._

Sonic found some tissues to clean himself up with as he waited for his friend. He felt a little awkward; Tails was taking a particularly long time. However, after taking a moment to compose himself, he wasn’t worried, confused or distraught. At worst, he felt concern for Tails’ state of being. He was taking far too long in there. Right as he stood up to check on his friend, the bathroom door opened. The two recoiled in surprise and then spoke in unison. 

“Hey, uhh, I’m sorry fo- Ah! You first- aaaaghr.” The two struggled to speak, evidently finding themselves locked on the same cosmic wavelength for a moment before Sonic lifted his hands to bring about silence. Then, he spoke.

“I’m sorry. We got a little crazy there for a bit. I probably should have said something to stop ya.” 

_Oh no,_ Tails thought to himself, _He DID want me to stop. I’m such a-_

“But you were really amazing back there.” Sonic continued, interrupting the anxious fox’s thoughts. “I actually feel a lot less nervous now. I’m glad we did it.” The Blue Blur flashed his signature smile and a thumbs up. He seemed happy. “Ok, the floor is yours buddy.” 

Tails was caught off guard by the sudden shift to a jovial attitude. Surprised and thankful, he took a deep breath before speaking. “I’m sorry too. I shouldn’t have gone ahead and done that without talking about it first. I’m glad you liked it, but this really wasn’t what I would call a healthy sexual encounter…” He paused, looking to his friend. Sonic was listening intently, making that once face he made when he was trying to actually learn something. Tails felt compelled to keep talking, “In a better situation, you should talk to your partner first, discuss boundaries and things that you want to do beforehand. And always make sure that they’re both comfortable and excited about what you’re about to do.” Tails spoke with authority, knowing that Sonic had effectively zero experience with sexual relationships.

“That makes sense.” He nodded, understanding his friend's advice. “Hey don’t look so down buddy. I’m really glad to have you helping me learn about this sorta thing, even if we did get a little carried away.” 

Tails noticed that Sonic kept saying ‘we’. He started to understand that even though he initiated things, Sonic felt surprisingly comfortable with what had happened. “We really are good friends, aren’t we?” He said without thinking.

“Dang right buddy!” Sonic smiled, “We’re the best. Even if we make mistakes we learn to do better!” 

“Y-yeah!”

“So… uh, could we go through one more time but do it right?” 

“I’m sorry, what do you mean?”

“I’d like to do more stuff, if that’s ok with you? And I’d like to talk it out properly like you were saying.” He scratched the back of his head somewhat nervously. 

Tails took a long moment to process what he had just heard, as if he was solving some sort of riddle. Finally, his ears perked up with comprehension and he let out a small gasp. "If… if you want to… I'd love to."

****************************************************************************************************

It took a lot of time and a lot of talking. Tails explained the importance of informed, enthusiastic consent. He explained that even if it seemed obvious that someone wanted to have sex, you should still ask them to clearly say what they want. “Until you’re in a long-standing, healthy relationship with someone...” He said, “You should have them make it clear what they’re expecting out of any sexual encounter, and you need do the same.” He even taught the attentive hedgehog a helpful saying “‘Yes means yes, don’t accept anything less.’ ‘Sure’ isn’t a yes. ‘Ok fine’ isn’t enough. And obviously if you pressure someone into saying yes that’s not ok either.”

“You know I wouldn't do something like that Tails.” Sonic understood the advice, but felt his friend was being a little overbearing.

“I know you’re a good guy Sonic, but my point is everyone makes mistakes. What if someone’s too shy to say no properly? Heck, what if that someone is you?” 

“Oh, come on.” he scoffed

“I sucked your dick without a word of protest from you. Anything can happen.”

Tails had a point. Sonic conceded that clear, verbal communication was key. “So, what you’re saying is: I need to tell you straight up that I want to suck your cock.” The words still felt so strange on the Blue Blur’s tongue, but he forced them out to get his point across.

“E-exactly!” Tails stuttered, shaken by the straightforwardly lewd request. “And I need to clearly tell you… that I would really enjoy it if you did.” He finished with a blush. 

Sonic leaned in, placing a hand on the fox boy’s crotch. “Then don’t be shy, show me the goods.” He said with a smirk. They kissed until Sonic felt a warmth grace his hand. Tails’ hard cock pushed up like a red rocket of veiny fox meat. “Wow, it’s so different than mine!” He said as he gave it an experimental squeeze. Eventually he let his head descend into his friend’s lap, taking the length of cock flesh into his mouth eagerly. A shiver ran though the young hedgehog’s body. It felt weird to admit, but he loved the feeling of dick in his mouth. He felt it pulsing, dripping pre-cum onto his tongue and occasionally bucking into the back of his throat. Tails was warm, and not just his cock: Sonic ran his hands through the warm, soft fur covering his partner and felt through thin gloves the heat of his body. A faint flush of red burned through white furred cheeks. The room was filled with the sounds of a slightly sloppy, inexperienced but cock-hungry blowjob, and the alto pitched moans of a young fox boy. 

Moments passed, and by Gaia they were wonderful moments. As all good things must come to an end, Tails signaled his finishing with a ragged, breathy moan that could be barely described as language. “Sonnniic, I-I-I’m cumming!” he let out a gasp as he gripped his friend’s shoulder tightly. 

Sonic briefly came up for air, still stroking with one hand, “Give it to me buddy!” He grinned and threw himself back down onto the cock. He took it to the base, which he felt about comfortable doing by now. However, before the taste of cum could even hit his throat, he felt his checks being puffed up by a swelling of flesh in his mouth. He was forced to pull away somewhat as cum shot down his throat and into his mouth. Wave after wave of cum filled his mouth even as he pulled away. Sonic tried to keep the tip in his mouth, swallowing some to make room for more fox spunk in his mouth but it seemed to shoot out faster than he could chug it down. He had to let the cock free, subsequently taking a few ropes on his face and body. He even felt some dribble onto his own cock as Tails collapsed into him. 

“So good Sonic…” Tails gripped him tightly, licking at Sonic’s cum stained visage like a puppy… a really weird puppy… Let’s not think about that too hard. 

Regardless, Sonic hugged back, still tasting copious amounts of fox sperm on his tongue. “How long have you been holding that in? And is it just me, or did it get bigger at the end there?”

“It’s a fox thing.” He explained, exhausted. “The knot inflates to keep all the semen inside a fox’s mate… and we cum a **lot**.” 

“That’s fuckin’ hot.”

“Sonic!” Tails admonished, holding back some giggles.

“You just came in my mouth, we’re far beyond family friendly.” Sonic laughed wholeheartedly. “And honestly, I kind of want to put it in your ass. It’s hard to say that without being at least a little crass.”

Tails blushed, smiled and curled up next to his friend. “I’m flattered, but I think we should save that for next time.” Unbeknownst to the azure horndog, Tails had actually gotten his ass ready during his time in the washroom, but was feeling too nervous to continue.

Sonic smirked, “So there’s going to be a next time?”

“If you want!” He replied in a panic.

“Hmmm.” Sonic grumbled, getting into a comfy sleeping position on his back. “If all goes well, I don’t think my girlfriend will be a huge fan of that.”

“Awww, you’re probably right.” Tails didn’t sound sad, more like a disappointed kid.

“I’ll be spending more time with you though, ok buddy? Bros before… well you know.” Sonic chuckled sleepily.

“I’d like that.” Tails cuddled up to his best friend, resting his head on his shoulder. Sonic didn’t mind the extra weight. 

****************************************************************************************************

The two fell into a comfortable slumber. Their sleep was occasionally interrupted by the natural awkwardness of two people sleeping in a somewhat too small bed. Upon waking the two practically fought to use the shower first as they realized they were drenched in sweat and other bodily fluids. After a quick morning routine, the two sat down for a simple breakfast of cereal and toast. Everything felt fairly normal, all things considered.  
  
“How’s the treadmill holding up?” Tails asked. The treadmill in question had been installed in Sonic’s basement. It was designed as an eco-friendly solution to living up in the middle of nowhere, converting the Blue Blur’s running power into electricity for his house. 

“Perfect, as always. Although, I was thinking the other day I could use a bike model.” He suggested, pointing out that biking works different muscles.

“That’s a great idea! I’ll start working on a prototype.” Sonic was pretty sure he had heard those words about a hundred times before. He guessed it was Tails’ default phrase when starting a new project. The whole conversation felt like it was taking place in another world compared to the previous steamy night. Was there an awkwardness in the air? Or was that just a figment of Sonic’s hyperactive imagination?

“Speaking of working out…” The Fastest Thing Alive hopped to his feet, slipped on his sneakers and stretched his legs a bit. “I think I’ll take a quick run around the ruins and then head home. Thanks for having me buddy.” Sonic turned in the doorway. “Next time, if you want to, tell me all about your other friends. I’d love to hear about them.”

“I will.” Tails replied, standing up and giving his friend a big hug. “Thanks for coming over.” Thank goodness, nothing had changed between them. They could still give each other a hello and goodbye hug, they could still chat about random stuff, they could still trust each other. If anything, their friendship had only grown stronger; they had seen each other at a very vulnerable point, and that brought them together. Sonic figured it was unlikely he’d ever do anything sexual with Tails ever again. It was a little weird after all, he was like a brother to him. Nevertheless, he didn’t regret what had happened for a second. He had learned a lot about himself, and his friend, and had a good time doing it, that was all that mattered. 

Later, as Sonic was flying home, he started to make sense of what Shadow had said about Rouge. His “freedom” to hook up with whoever, whenever, and how he and Rouge must value that freedom. They were clearly “in a relationship” but that didn’t mean they had to give up that privilege. For a moment, Sonic worried about his choice to pursue a relationship with Amy. Wouldn’t that mean losing that freedom? He wasn’t one to be chained down. After some thought, he decided he would try anyway. After all, choosing to be committed to someone he loved was just another way of expressing that autonomy. 

“Heh… Love eh? Well, guess my heart’s set. Time to see if Tails was right!” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I heavily encourage comments as I'm writing this stuff as basically writing practice. If the ending felt rushed... well i am getting back into college soon and i wanted to get this out before then. I like how things went and felt but i do recognize that things coulda been a bit more saucy.
> 
> Next chapter probably wont be for a while. And PROBABLY i'll write a Shadow side story before getting to the final SonicxAmy stuff. 
> 
> Sonic will bottom eventually, i promise.


End file.
